


The Horsemen

by AlexC



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Bad Poetry, General, Poetry, The Bible - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems for four of the most interesting horsemen in existance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sick so I was very inspired when I wrote this.

You would not try anything on me

Think what you will, but touch you shant

For _I_ am Pestilence

It was my breath that brought life to all your viruses and bacteria, my bringers of death

Twas my touch that rotted the flesh before it fell

My gaze that set in the first corpse’s rigor mortis before it could tell

My fame, my glory, is all whispered in the shadows of the night

By day, you fear me!

Bubonic plague, small pox, swine flu, Ebola, they’re all the same!

A fever, the aches, and yes, all the pain…

For what is life without pain? A boring empty shell worth nothing

But life at my hands will bring you wonders untold.

 

All you must do is… let go.


End file.
